Among current mainstream operating systems of terminal devices, resource management modules related to a central processing unit (CPU) such as a frequency regulator, a task scheduler and the like are generally included. The frequency regulator is operable to automatically increase a frequency of the CPU when the CPU utilization is too great. The task scheduler is operable to arrange time slices of the CPU in units of tasks to run tasks in a task queue.